Bloody Valentine
by Splashykins
Summary: Based on Good Charlotte's"My Bloody Valentine" about Kid Blink, a girl, and Dutchy. Please R


Based on Good Charlotte's "Bloody Valentine"  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry.  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
And I called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
Kid Blink ran through the streets of New York. His blonde hair whipped around head and he frantically searched for the street name. His eyes fell on the sign that marked the street name.  
  
Peterson Avenue. That's where she lived. His brown haired goddess. He jogged to the stepladder that led to her room. He stopped and glanced at his hands. Blood covered them from top to bottom. Tears sprung from his eyes before he could stop them. He quickly wiped his hands on his pants and ran them across his face to rid it of the tears that slipped down it. One step after another before he got to her window. He was about to open it when he heard the sound of her crying.long mournful sobs.  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All know is that I love you tonight  
He gently pushed open the window and watched her turn around. Her nightgown swished as she ran up to him, and flung herself into his arms  
  
"Oh, Blink, they killed him. They killed Dutchy.how could they??" she cried into his jacket.  
  
"I know." He said before he pointed to his jeans, blood smears sticking out like an elephant in a crowded room.  
  
She glanced at them before pushing him away. "How could you?" She looked into his blue eye with confusion.  
  
"I..I.love ya, Elizabeth." He stammered.  
  
"Please, just get out of here." She turned away but she didn't enforce it. Blink sighed, and climbed back down the fire escape.  
  
"All in the name of love"  
  
There was.police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
The headlines read "A Lover Died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died.  
  
The next day after he sold his papes, he returned to the warehouse where he killed Dutchy. Police surrounded it, and coroners and detectives were there. Blink milled about the mass amounts of people there.  
  
".most horrendous murder I've ever saw. Disgusting. Newsboy he was.you can read about it in the later edition of the papers." One of the coroners told a detective.  
  
Blink turned his head away in a mix of disgust and shame.  
  
How could he ever tell the boys what he'd done? He knew Elizabeth wouldn't tell his secret if it was under normal circumstances, but it was her boyfriend. "Her Love"  
  
He'd left no weapon, they'd have a hard time finding fingerprints. It was a murder done with his own two hands.  
  
If he looked carefully, he could still spot blood in the cracks of his hands. He looked at them horridly before it began to rain. It was only a matter of time before it began to pour. Blink walked a few paces before he kneeled in the mud and screamed at the sky. His hands seemed to bleed the blood of a murderer and a fake.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. Elizabeth's white hands helped him up and she carried a bouquet of daises in the other. She made a motion with her hand to follow.  
  
She led him into a church and closed the door. She placed the flowers upon the altar and painfully brought her eyes to Blink's.  
  
"He was your friend.whatever could possess you?"  
  
He looked down, "Only raw love"  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight..  
  
"I love you, too. Just not in that way." She pushed back her hood. "Listen to me, no matter what, you'd be in my life. Not in the way you want."  
  
Tears streamed out of his eye, "But why? I've always been dere for ya, an I'd neva hoit ya."  
  
"You're my friend."  
  
"Even afta alla dis? I killed your lovah."  
  
"Yes" She moved closer to him and he smiled.  
  
"Youse an odd one."  
  
He thought she would move closer, but she sat in a pew and started to pray.  
  
"Dear God. Please bless the soul of this young man. No harm was done. Love possessed him to do whatever sins he did. Please God, save his soul." She started to cry.  
  
Blink put an arm around her and continued to say, "I'm sorry," until it was a whisper.  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you  
He saw it clearly in his minds eye. He asked him to come with him to a warehouse because he had to meet someone there and didn't want to be alone in case things got ugly.  
  
"Sure," he smiled, because when wasn't Dutchy there for anybody?  
  
The whole way they talked about Elizabeth. Blink would flex his hands at all the times shared between Dutchy and her.  
  
It was night. That seemed to be a symbol in this murder. Nighttime. They went into the warehouse and Blink tackled him to the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you. I love dat goil and you took her away. You fucker, I'mma kill ya!"  
  
Dutchy looked at him with fear in his eyes and whimpered, "Please Blink, don't. Come on, we're friends remember?"  
  
Blink spit on him before he ripped out his throat.  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All know is that I love you tonight  
He looked out the jail cell. Was it worth is? Was any broad worth it? He looked over at Ten-Pin.  
  
"Whats goin on kid?"  
  
Ten-Pin cautiously looked around, "Nothin."  
  
That's how it was. Shunned by all. Newsies hated him, women feared him, men were disgusted by him. Even Elizabeth didn't speak to him.  
  
He stared at the ground. No matter what, it was all in the name of love, and he'd do it a million times over again.  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
